


Leverage

by Alethia



Category: True Blood
Genre: Episode Related, Eric POV, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-23
Updated: 2008-10-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alethia/pseuds/Alethia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leverage was all about knowing where to apply pressure...and the delectable Miss Stackhouse was already showing points of weaknesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leverage

**Author's Note:**

> Post-ep for 1.07 "Burning House of Love." Originally posted [here](http://alethialia.livejournal.com/324401.html).

Eric felt Pam's presence at his right hand. He tilted his head in her direction, giving permission, and she moved forward to speak to him.

"Did you like your snack?" he asked with a satisfied smirk.

Her lips pressed together like she wouldn't allow herself to say something intemperate. Still, he could feel her lingering discontent, now overlaid with amused tolerance, directed toward him. "She was very...mortal," Pam said, a complaint couched in neutrality.

"You don't appreciate my gifts," he dismissed.

"And why did you not taste her?"

"Oh, that one was pathetic," Eric said. Pam's raised eyebrow spoke eloquently enough, so he amended his statement: "I realized, however, that you would appreciate the reminder of mortals' weakness. And she was not...outwardly unappealing."

"How highly you think of me." Her voice was very flat. Eric grinned.

There was a _reason_ he favored her, even if she did have an unfortunate habit of entertaining herself at his expense.

"No higher female occupies my thoughts," he proclaimed.

She snorted elegantly. They both knew that was hardly true.

"Was there a reason for your approach or did you miss my company?" Eric knew very well she had intent, but if she would tease him it was only fair to return the favor.

"I gathered some information about Bill's mortal, should you need the leverage."

"Not needed, but always welcomed. Tell me."

"She's got a brother. He came here tonight." Pam nodded around the bar, now empty but for the staff doing its cleanup.

"Is he another pretty one?" Eric asked, pointed. Then he reconsidered. No, Pam wouldn't bother with something so trivial. "Or has he other...talents we might make use of?"

"He's not outwardly unappealing," she drawled, echoing him, her way of poking fun. The accompanying sly look was hardly necessary to relay her sentiments. Eric favored her with an arch glance; they shared a brief moment of mutual amusement.

Then the moment was over and Pam's lips turned down in distaste. "But neither does he have the gifts or smarts of his sister."

"Shame. But where is my leverage?"

"He's gotten himself hooked on V," Pam said simply.

Eric's fangs tingled though he held himself in check. His mind quickly cycled through possibilities. "So he is a parasite. And he wishes for death," he concluded. He could certainly help the mortal in that quest. 

Then again, mortals could be very attached to their kin. Sookie might protest.

Leverage, indeed.

"A parasite, certainly, and one without a sense of self-preservation. He asked me when I get off work," she said, appalled. "And he tried to get V from Long Shadow."

Eric raised an eyebrow and looked to where Long Shadow was enthralling one of the mortal employees. "I am surprised Long Shadow didn't dispense with him."

"He didn't realize what the boy wanted. You know how he has no patience for mortals." Eric smirked and looked back to Pam. As if she were so different.

Then another thought occurred to him.

"Do you suppose Miss Stackhouse knows of her brother's...proclivities?"

Pam considered his question. "If so, she gave no hint of it."

"She gave no hint of other things, until circumstances forced her hand," Eric said, meditative. One who associated with vampires while her brother played slave to their blood. That was...convenient. "Very good, Pam. You have given me much to think on."

Pam inclined her head, accepting his praise. He could feel her pleasure even as she turned to leave him.

"Pam," he said, bringing her back. She raised an eyebrow, expectant. "The brother: what was his name?"

"Jason. Jason Stackhouse."

Sookie, sister of Jason. Eric nodded. He waved a hand and released Pam to her own devices.

Much to think on, indeed.

***

"How is your brother, Miss Stackhouse?" Eric asked, his voice deceptively casual. Bill's nostrils flared regardless and Eric could feel Pam's curiosity, though he knew she would not display it for all to see.

Sookie's eyes widened slightly; it appeared like honest surprise. "My brother?" she asked. 

"He visited us the other night." Eric motioned around the bar, at the slavering hordes, but Sookie's eyes did not stray from his face. 

Bold, this one.

"I didn't realize he came here," she said after a careful pause.

"First time last night," Pam confirmed. "I've got him in here now." She motioned to her temple in that way Sookie had so appreciated. 

Eric smiled. Ah, Pam. She did love making mortals squirm.

Sookie was doing an admirable job of holding herself in check. "I'll bet you do. And to answer your question," she said, returning attention to Eric. "I wouldn't know. I haven't spoken to him today."

"Pam tells me he was...agitated. I do hope he's quite well," Eric said evenly. Pam's amusement flared and Bill looked like he wanted to protest. He subsided almost immediately; Eric had observed every social nicety so Bill had no cause for complaint. 

Eric sent him a small smile. He wouldn't have thought it possible, but Bill's face became even stonier.

Oh, what _fun_ Bill was. He'd brought to Eric's attention this delectable mortal and gave such wonderful opportunities to play with the both of them. Eric really must utilize Bill more often. The amusement value alone was well worth any trouble.

Sookie held herself almost as stiffly as her vampire. "I'll be sure to send him your regards."

"You do that," he said sweetly. 

Bill actually _bristled_. Eric traded looks with Pam; she was so entertained her eyes positively glittered. 

Eric settled back in his seat, content to make nice with Bill so he could further observe this intriguing little mortal he'd somehow discovered. An intriguing mortal who had hidden depths, it seemed.

Yes, he could find use for this one. Though she may be unwilling at the moment, well. Eric was quite sure he could come up with sufficient incentive. 

***

Fin.


End file.
